


Ardent Rivals

by SavvyTheStoryTeller



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyTheStoryTeller/pseuds/SavvyTheStoryTeller
Summary: Long ago , a magical meteor, called the Ardent meteor, fell on Scavenger.The Ardent Meteor grants one wish for one person.Two rivals living their lives trying to hinder one just because of their clashing ideologies despite the fact that in reality they both have the same objective of saving the world.





	1. Family Reunion

''This is the story of an eighteen year old guy named Savvy and his adventures. It all start at 3PM afternoon when Savvy and his dad went to meet his mom and his sisters. ''

Savvy wakes up in the back of his dad’s car and asks ‘’How long until we’re there?’’ Savvy’s dad Sav says ‘’about ten more minutes or so.’’ Savvy rushes to sit in the front seat and Sav looks at him surprised and says ‘’You could’ve just asked instead of surprise me like that.’’ When Savvy sits comfortably he then asks ‘’This is the first time I am going to see my mother and sisters… Why did you two divorce?’’ Sav sighs then says ‘’It’s all because of how disappointed she was when I left a deal I had with this guy named Nioh.’’ Savvy looks confused at his dad ‘’Nioh? Who’s that?’’ he asks.  
As Sav is prepared to tell him more, he realizes that they’re almost there ‘’I’ll tell you another time, Savvy. We’re almost there.’’ ‘’Okay…’’ Savvy says in a disappointed way.

Before Savvy and Sav arrived, Sasha, Sarah and Laney had a conversation about them.  
‘’You know, it’s going to be weird to meet two family members I haven’t seen my whole life.’’ Laney says while looking out the window. ‘’I agree… Mom, why did you want to be with dad again?’’  
Sasha the mom of Sarah and Laney says straight away ‘’Personal reasons.’’  
Laney rolls her eyes and then answers in a rude way ‘’You always keep things to yourself. Are you even happy to see daddy again?’’  
Sarah giggles ‘’Daddy, she says.’’ She gossips to herself. Laney looks Sarah dead in the eye ‘’How about you learn to stop being a dirty bitch?’’ she says.  
Sarah sighs and Sasha raises her tone and says ‘’Will there ever be a time where you two will get along?’’  
‘’Is that Savvy and Sav?’’ Laney asks?

''They live in a world where every group of people had powers of their own. They were all devided in clans. Savvy and his family were in the creationist clan where they could create anything by their own knowledge.''

Sav parks his car. ''We're here. Let's go'' Says Sav.  
''Alright'' Savvy answers.

''At the time, Savvy's mom and dad did not contact each other until they got invaded by Leo. The country that took over a lot of other countries with different clans. The moment when they invaded them, they decided to live surrounded by the mountains and lock away something that the clans from Leo were desprately trying to get their hands on.''

‘’Where in the world does your mom live!?’’ Sav asks Savvy. ‘’Oh yeah, I would totally know that despite never seeing her in my entire life, right!?’’ Savvy says that sarcastically while smiling like an idiot.  
‘’Touché’’ Sav says that while laughing.  
‘’Done laughing yet?’’ Sasha says.  
‘’Oh hey Sasha, long time no see.’’ Sav smiles.  
‘’Is she even happy to see us?’’ Savvy thinks to himself.  
‘’Let’s just get this over with.’’ Sasha says while opening the door of the house.  
Savvy whispers to Sav and asks ‘’Is it that time of the month again?’’  
Sav then says ‘’probably’’  
Sasha gets angry ‘’JUST GET IN THE HOUSE!’’ she screams.  
‘’Okay.’’ Savvy says that anxiously and walks inside the house with Sav.

Laney and Sarah stare at Sav and Savvy as they walk in the living room. ‘’This a nice family reunion’’ Savvy says.  
‘’Well, now it’s the time to tell them everything, Sav.’’ Sasha says.


	2. Lore.

‘’During that time Savvy, Laney and Sarah were confused as to why Sasha was going straight to the point and asking Sav to tell them everything about what happened in the past.’’

‘’Right now?’’ Sav asks.  
‘’Yes. You know damn well why I asked you to get here.’’ Sasha says that in an angry tone.  
‘’Can’t we get something to eat at least?’’ Savvy asks.  
‘’No. Just sit down and listen.’’  
Savvy sighs and lays down on the couch.  
‘’I wish I had his kind of confidence’’ Says Sarah in an upset tone.  
‘’CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP!’’ Laney screams.  
Sav sits down. ‘’So, everyone knows we are devided in five clans, right? The Creation clan, the Freedom clan, the Warhammer clan, the Stealth clan and the Victorious clan.’’  
‘’Get to the point already, Sav.’’ Sasha says that in an annoyed tone.  
‘’Basically, this was our country at first. It was called the Scavenger. What was so special about our country is that long ago, something fell on our land that looked like a meteor. But, it was a meteor that could grant one wish! We named it the Ardent! But the problem was that not a random person could ask for a wish, so this person named Scavenger grabbed a stone that was a part of the Ardent meteor and he somehow inherited the power to ask for a wish!’’  
‘’This is literally what we learned in history, dad.’’ Says Sarah.  
Sav makes eye contact with Sasha and says ‘’I know. But now I’ll tell you what your mother is exactly mad about’’  
Savvy sits down and gets more interested about the story Sav is going to tell.  
‘’So… Thirty years ago… Scavenger was hated by the whole world because of the Ardent meteor. And because of that the whole world declared war against us.  
So many people died… but I… I luckily found the queen of Scavenger. Her name was Rose. She told me to hide that meteor. So, I did what she asked and I kept it hidden somewhere in the land. ’’ Sav inhales ‘’She died in the process…’’  
everyone gets shocked and the room goes quiet for a moment. ‘’Why?’’ Savvy asks  
‘’Because she was bleeding out. And I put her out of her misery.’’  
Everyone gets quiet for a moment again but then Laney asks ‘’So, mom is mad because you don’t wanna tell her where the Adrent meteor is located?’’  
‘’No.’’ Sav points at those two giant buildings. ‘’The Ardent meteor is located in the Victorious’s building. Right next to it is the stealth clan’s building where they train the other clans’’  
Savvy looks at the building ‘’I’ve always wondered what happened to the people from the Warhammer clan. They used to train there as well.’’  
‘’You didn’t tell him?’’ Sasha asks while trying to not get angry.  
Sav freezes for a moment. ‘’Savvy… Your childhood friend Galliard.’’  
Savvy gets curious ‘’What about him!?’’  
‘’For our survival… We locked away the Ardent meteor for good so they could never get their hands on it. But… Two years after when you turned ten, the Powerhouse clan from Leo somehow got our weapons and imprisoned the people from the Warhammer clan and gave us eight years the time to tell them where the Ardent meteor is or else they would annihilate them all and cause a war.’’  
Savvy gets up and clenches his fist ‘’It has been eight years… Where are they?’’  
‘’Tartaurus. The prison that Galliard’s dad Gunter built with his team’’  
Savvy gets worried and screams ‘’WHAT!? HOW MANY DAYS ARE LEFT UNTIL THEY’RE KILLED!?’’  
Sav closes his eyes and disappointedly says ‘’In two days.’’  
Savvy sits down in shock and asks ‘’Why didn’t tell me?’’

Before Sav answers, Sasha bumps in the conversation and says ‘’You’re not the only one who lost a friend because of your father Savvy.’’  
Savvy gets confused and asks ‘’Why are you blaming him?’’  
‘’Because your father has a lot more blood stains on his hands. I’ll tell you about his old friend Nioh-’’ Sasha’s phone starts to ring mid-sentence. ‘’I have to go now. I’ll be back at 10PM’’ Sasha leaves the house.

Everyone looks at Sav and Sarah asks ‘’So… Now what?’’  
‘’Dinner? Because I am hungry.’’  
Savvy goes out of the house and phones his friend.  
Laney wonders ‘’where is Savvy going?’’  
‘’He probably wants to cool off after today’’  
‘’DINNER IS READY!’’ Sasha screams  
‘’Yay!’’ Laney and Sav scream.

Savvy makes a calls ‘’Hey Aaron. Can you get here in a few minutes? There are a lot of things we have to discuss.’’


	3. Leo's helping hand.

‘’Aaron is Savvy’s childhood friend. They’ve known each other since they were five years old. Aaron, along with Sav and this other guy, Damian, are in charge of the Stealth building. The name of the Stealth building is Demi’s building. Aaron, Sav and Damian are in charge of their own clan.’’

Savvy meets Aaron at the beach. ‘’I hope I made it just in time.’’   
‘’You’re pretty early, Aaron. It’s good to see you again.’’ Savvy smiles.  
‘’Same goes for you, my main man.’’ Aaron smiles as well. ‘’So what did you want to talk about?’’   
Savvy looks at the sea. ‘’Galliard. He is in Tartaurus prison.’’  
Aaron gets shocked. ‘’He’s there!? Damn, it’s been eight years. I thought he moved somewhere else.’’  
‘’Well, he didn't. My dad has something to do with this and I have no clue what. The Powerhouse clan from Leo took everyone from the Warhammer clan and kept them in Gunter’s prison.’’  
‘’How do you know that for sure, Savvy? Got any proff? Because this is hard for me to believe.’’  
‘’That’s why we’ll head to Tartaurus prison right now and see it for ourselves.’’ Savvy grabs Aaron’s arm and walks with him to his car.  
‘’Woah! Okay then.’’ Aaron is still questioning about everything that Savvy just told him.

Sasha parks her truck, and a guy in a suit and with black glasses gets out of the Demi’s building.   
‘’Hey Sasha. You got the weapons?’’   
‘’Yes Damian.’’  
Damian gets in the truck. ‘’Let’s go to prison Tartaurus then.’’  
Sasha drives to prison Tartaurus.

‘’How long has it been, Jenny?’’   
‘’I don’t know, Jason.’’  
‘’Be patient you two’’ A man walks out of the gate of prison Tartaurus. ‘’They’ll be here anytime soon’’

While Savvy and Aaron head to prison Tartaurus, Savvy recognizes something. ‘’That truck… Is it heading to prison Tartaurus as well?’’  
‘’How in the world am I supposed to know that?’’ Aaron laughs.   
‘’Oh yeah, right. Keep following that Truck. Make sure to keep distance so they won’t notice us. They’re certainly heading to prison Tartaurus.’’  
‘’Alright’’ Aaron follows Sasha’s truck.

Sasha parks the truck. ‘’Let’s do this.’’ Damian and Sasha get out of the truck.  
Savvy taps on Aaron’s shoulder to stop the car and keep distance. Savvy then activates his power and creates two masks. ‘’Wear this Aaron’’   
‘’Oh come on! Why not a blue mask?’’  
‘’Just wear it!’’  
Aaron and Savvy wear the mask and Savvy then creates a scope to watch what’s going on at the gate.

‘’You got the weapons, Sasha?’’  
‘’Yes, Mason.’’  
Savvy gets shocked. ‘’Mom!? She gives the weapons to them!?’’  
‘’Keep it quiet.’’ Says Aaron.

Mason, Jen and Jason take the weapons into the prison.  
‘’Mason.’’  
‘’What?’’  
‘’Do they have to be exterminated in two days?’’  
‘’This wouldn’t have happened if your husband didn’t betray us. Now get out of my fucking sight.’’  
‘’Let’s go, Sasha.’’ Says Damian.  
Sasha gets in the truck and they drive off.

Savvy gets angry but tries to not show it. ‘’Aaron… Follow them.’’  
‘’Alright.’’ Aaron follows Sasha again. ‘’What do you have in mind?’’  
‘’I am going to get in the truck and get some answers from them.’’   
Aaron gets worried. ‘’That sounds extreme! Even for you.’’  
Savvy creates a gun. ‘’My mom won’t give answers that easily, when she's at home. So we’re going to do it now.’’  
Aaron ‘’Sigh… Alright.’’ Aaron drives in full speed and follows them till they reach the highway.  
Damian takes notice ‘’We’re being followed. ’’   
Sasha gets anxious. ‘’What!?’’  
‘’I’ll take care of this.’’ Damian reloads the gun.


	4. Damian's impressive skills

‘’Savvy and Aaron were on a highway chasing Damian and Sasha to get some answers’’

Savvy and Aaron struggle to wear their disguises, Savvy accidentally slaps Aaron while wearing his hoodie. ‘’I am sorry, Aaron!’’  
Aaron raises his voice and says ‘’What did I get myself into!?’’  
Sasha drives in full speed while dodging all the other cars.  
Savvy takes notice and says ‘’They’ve definitely noticed us’’  
‘’What was even the point of wearing these disguises?’’  
‘’To hide our true identity!’’ Savvy creates a rope and attaches it on his hoodie and onto his seat. ‘’This will definitely make sure I am safe’’ Savvy creates another gun and puts it in Aaron’s pocket ‘’You have my back, right?’’  
Aaron drives in full speed to catch up to the truck and says ‘’Always!’’  
The moment Savvy opens the window to get on top of the car roof, Aaron says ‘’Be safe.’’  
Savvy puts his thumbs up and gets on the roof of the car.   
Aaron gets him a bit closer to the truck and shouts ‘’Jump!’’  
‘’Why do I do this to myself…’’ Savvy thinks to himself and makes a big jump. He slides off, but manages to grab on the side of the truck. ‘’SHIT! That was close!’’  
‘’CLIMB UP ALREADY!’’  
‘’WHY DON’T YOU DO IT FOR ME!?’’ Savvy screams back with an annoyed voice  
‘’OH I WISH I COULD, BUT YOU DIDN’T HAD THAT IN MIND, DID YOU!?’’  
Savvy gets quiet and climbs on the roof of the truck. ‘’I did it.’’ He says to himself.

Savvy spots a news chopper flying. ‘’We’re LIVE on the A2 highway! Two vehicles are driving at full speed! And it looks like there’s a guy with a red mask on top of the truck! We’ve blocked this highway to catch the people who are driving at full speed.’’

‘’He’s on the truck, Damian!’’  
‘’Be calm. Focus on getting him off balance.’’   
‘’What are you gonna do!?’’  
‘’I’ll handle the situation.’’ Damian teleports away. 

Sasha drives inconsistently to get Savvy off balance.   
Savvy tries to balance on top of the truck.  
Damian teleports in front of him and punches Savvy on the face. Savvy almost falls and tries to balance. Damian aims his gun at him, but Aaron shoots his gun just in time.  
Damian looks at where Savvy went. Savvy plants a C-4 underneath the truck and Savvy climbs back up. Damian looks behind him and tries to kick Savvy, but he dodges it and uses his rope around Damian’s leg and makes him fall by pulling the rope. Savvy shoots at Damian, but Damian teleports just in time and kicks his gun away. 

‘’Shit… I underestimated this guy completely.’’ Savvy detaches the rope that was attached on his hoodie and tries to create a gun, but Damian slams him on the ground and strangles him.   
Damian grabs on Savvy’s mask to see who he is. Aaron shoots at Damian, but Damian teleports away from Savvy.  
Aaron drives behind the truck and screams ‘’JUMP! You can’t fight him on your own!’’  
Savvy gets up and tries to land some punches, but Damian blocks all of them and kicks him sending him flying and landing in front of Aaron’s car glas. 

Damian teleports back to his seat.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ Aaron asks.  
Savvy creates a gun and shoots at the tire of the truck making it fall.  
Damian teleports with Sasha away from the truck.   
Savvy detonates the bomb he planted underneath the truck and it explodes.

Aaron gets surprised and asks ‘’What the actual fuck, Savvy?’’   
‘’They aren’t dead. Judging by Damian’s skills, he definitely got my mom out of harms way.’’  
Aaron stops the car and Savvy looks around where Damian and Sasha are.  
Damian, with his coat and shirt completely ripped, kicks Savvy off of the car.  
Aaron aims at Damian, but Damian teleports next to Aaron’s car door and gets him out of the car, slamming him on the ground and takes his gun.  
Aaron increases his speed and kicks Damian off balance and goes to see if Savvy’s okay.

‘’Are you okay, Savvy?’’ Aaron lends him a hand.  
‘’Would a dead person say that he’s okay?’’ Savvy grabs Aaron’s hand and gets up.   
Damian teleports in front of Aaron and shoots.  
‘’Looks like you’re out of ammo.’’ Aaron says that with a smirk on his face.  
‘’No wonder you did not take the gun.’’ Damian says that casually and throws the gun away.  
‘’You look well ‘suited’ this time’’ Savvy says that with a smirk on his face as well.

‘’Be safe, Damian…’’ Sasha says that while hiding underneath Aaron’s car with a gun in her hand.  
Damian, Aaron and Savvy get in their fighting position and the news chopper flies by and aims the camera at them ‘’looks like the truck has been exploded and the freedom fighters also known as the police are heading to our way.’’

Sav, Laney and Sarah watch in shock at what’s happening and Sav wonders ''Savvy? Are you behind all of this?''

An unknown man watches the news and someone gets behind him and asks ‘’What’s on the news, dad?’’   
‘’Looks like someone has found out who gives the weapons to the Powerhouse clan, Rukio…’’


	5. Look out!

‘’When the fight was being LIVE broadcasted on the A2 highway, Savvy, Damian, Aaron and Sasha realized that the freedom fighters were on their way to the battle.  
Meanwhile Sav, Sarah and Laney were watching…’’

‘’That has to be Savvy’’ Says Laney.  
‘’I figured…’’ Says Sav.  
‘’Do you think mom is there as well?’’ Sarah says that while trembling.  
‘’Are you okay, Sarah?’’  
‘’Yeah… I’m fine. Just… really worried.’’

As Rukio watches the fight, he calls Jason.  
‘’Jason, my family and friends are going to pay a visit at prison Tartaurus.’’   
‘’Alright. I’ll let my dad know.’’

Aaron falls on the ground and notices that Damian is going to land a kick on him. Aaron jumps up to dodge the kick and does a front flip to kick Damian. Damian teleports and kicks Aaron, but Aaron blocks it and takes a step back. Savvy drop kicks Damian away, but Damian rolls back up.  
Damian and Savvy are out of breathe.   
Aaron keeps an eye on Damian and asks Savvy ‘’This would be a good time to make more weapons.’’   
‘’I can’t. I don’t have much knowledge on how the weapons are made.’’  
‘’What!? You made guns! Are you saying you’ve reached your limit?’’  
‘’In a way, yes. If I keep creating more weapons, my creation will keep getting slower and slower.’’  
‘’You seriously need to study how weapons are made.’’  
‘’True, but I don’t think I am the only one who has reached his limits.’’ Savvy looks at Damian ‘’He has been teleporting too many times to the point his teleportation has gotten slower and slower. That’s why he’s letting us talk so he can recharge like what I am doing right now.   
Powers manifest at the age of eighteen. I can safely assume that he’s also eighteen and has only trained his powers for a few months now. If he really was that experienced, he would not teleport in such short distance and reach his limit that quickly.’’  
‘’I should’ve thought of that earlier. Let’s attack him together!’’ Aaron and Savvy run towards Damian.  
Damian stays quiet for a moment and says ‘’Aaron. Your voice sounds really familiar. Weren’t you supposed to be the next leader of your clan?’’  
Aaron gets worried and rushes in to attack Damian, but Damian dodges it.   
‘’They’re heading this way. Wouldn’t it be a shame to get arrested by your own clan.’’  
Aaron lands a punch on Damian’s stomach making him roll over on the ground. Damian tries to get back up, but Aaron increases his speed and kicks Damian away. Aaron rushes in for another attack, but Savvy jumps between the fight and kicks Damian on the head to gain some distance.  
Savvy gets in front of Aaron and says ‘’Aaron, wait!’’ He stops Aaron attacking Damian. ‘’He’s playing with your mind! He’s trying to gain evidence to see if you’re really Aaron.’’

Damian gets back up.   
‘’But don’t worry. He’s also hiding the fact that he and the other woman are helping Leo out by giving them weapons.’’  
Damian keeps his composure and claps ‘’Bravo! You are the first person to find that out. But let me ask you something… Where is your evidence? I am already going to get arrested for driving at full speed while fighting with you on top of the truck. How are you going to prove, that we give weapons away?’’  
‘’You should’ve created a camera instead of a scope.’’ Aaron says that while palming his face.   
Savvy slaps Aaron on the back of his head ‘’YOU WOULDN’T HAVE DONE IT EITHER IF YOU WERE IN MY SHOES!’’

Damian teleports in front of Savvy and punches him on the gut. Savvy falls on the ground and puts his arms around his stomach while trying to bear the pain.  
Aaron swings his leg to kick Damian, but Damian teleports away.  
Savvy puts his mask down and starts to puke some blood out. ‘’Damn it’’ He says while struggling to get up.  
Aaron increases his speed and runs after Damian.  
Damian takes a step back to prepare, but the moment he tries to teleport Aaron tackles him on the ground.  
Savvy creates a knife and struggles to stand up. ‘’Get up.’’ He says to himself  
Aaron grabs Damian’s arm and swings him up then slams him on the ground.  
Aaron gets ready to punch Damian, but Damian teleports away making Aaron punch the ground. Damian then charges at Aaron and kicks his back, he then teleports in front of Aaron and attacks him on the face with his knee.

Savvy aims at Damian’s leg and throws his knife at him. Damian’s leg gets stabbed and he starts to scream in pain. ‘’AAAAH! FUCKIN HELL’’ He gets the knife out of his leg and tries to bear the pain.  
Savvy stands there trying not to fall.  
Damian looks at Savvy ‘’Did you recover that fast?’’   
‘’NO! I am in fucking pain, but I can’t just give up yet!’’ He charges at Damian and clenching his fist. ‘’I’LL TAKE YOU DOWN NO MATTER WHAT, YOU TRAITOR!’’ 

Damian gets in position to stab Savvy. ‘’Now’s the time, Sasha!’’  
Aaron gets up and reaches to grab Damian’s arm.  
Sasha rolls out from underneath the car and aims her gun at Savvy.  
Aaron spots Sasha ‘’LOOK OUT!’’

Sasha pulls the trigger…


	6. Brilliant execution!

Before Sasha pulled the trigger…

The freedom fighters were on their way to the battle. The leader of the Freedom fighters clan, Aeon was on his way to the battle with his members. One of his members comments, ‘’Good thing we blocked this highway, Aeon.’’  
Aeon looks out of the car window, ‘’I did not want any casualties to happen.’’  
Aeon taps the shoulder of the man who’s behind the steering wheel and commands ‘’Step it up! We need to get there as fast as possible.’’   
‘’Understood Aeon!’’ He pushes the gas pedal even harder and holds the steering wheel tighter while they go at full speed.

‘’Look!’’ Shouts Laney while pointing with her finger at the TV screen where Sasha rolls out of Aaron’s car.  
Sav recognizes Sasha’s white coat and notices that she’s aiming her gun at Savvy.   
Everyone at home watches as Sasha pulls the trigger and Sarah starts to stand up screaming ‘’No!’’ 

Aaron grabs the knife from Damian’s hand and warns Savvy shouting ‘’Look out!’’   
Sasha shoots Savvy with a stun gun making him fall on the ground completely electrocuted.   
Aaron tries to take the knife from Damian, but as he resist Aaron decides to kick Damian on his right leg and slams him on the ground. He takes the knife away from Damian, but Sasha shoots at him too with a stun gun making him electrocuted as well.  
Savvy and Aaron fall unconscious from getting electrocuted, and Sasha then creates a smoke bomb and throws it on the ground so that the news chopper could not see them.  
‘’Damn it!’’, Says the news reporter. She goes to the pilot ‘’blow the smoke away!’’ she yells.  
The pilot gets lower on the ground to blow the smoke away with his helicopter blades. As he blows the smoke away, the news reporter outrageously says ‘’They’re gone!?’’  
Damian lifts both Savvy and Aaron up on his shoulder even when he can’t really walk and puts them in Sasha’s submarine that she controlled with her remote while hiding under Aaron’s car.   
Sasha enters the submarine and detonates the bomb that was planted underneath Aaron’s car.  
Aeon sees an explosion from the distance and he notices the news chopper flying away from it.  
‘’Looks like the Freedom fighters have arrived pretty late…’’, Says the news reporter while still having a surprised look on her face from the close explosion.

Aaron wakes up and looks at his surroundings ‘’walls made out of metal?’’ he wonders while cluelessly looking around, ‘’where in the world are we?’’, Aaron says subconsciously.   
Aaron sees Savvy shirtless while Sasha takes care of Savvy’s wounds that he got from Damian’s attacks.  
Aaron notices a gun next to Sasha and he gets up to try to grab the gun, but Sasha, without hesitation, instantly picks the gun that Aaron was reaching for and shouts ‘’Stop right there!’’ Sasha aims the gun at Aaron, and Aaron ducks down keeping both of his hands on the back of his head. ‘’You two have really underestimated my intelligence.’’, Says Sasha.  
Sasha slaps Savvy on the back of his head ‘’First of all, I recognized your voice, Savvy. At least use a voice changer or something’’  
She stares at Aaron ‘’and second of all, try to keep your composure when someone is trying to play mindgames with you, Aaron.’’  
Aaron anxiously asks ‘’I get it, but can you just drop the gun and talk to us like normal human beings?’’   
Sasha puts her gun in her pocket and says ‘’Okay. But try not to assault us next time.’’  
‘’Deal’’ Savvy quickly answers.

Aaron stands up and asks ‘’So where are we?’’   
‘’We’re in my submarine. When the truck blew away, Damian saved me and put me underneath your car.’’ She shows her remote ‘’I decided to use my remote and take the submarine underneath the bridge of the highway, so we could escape from the freedom fighters.’’  
Aaron becomes fascinated by Sasha’s plan ‘’That is so smart.’’  
‘’But what about his car?’’ Savvy asks.  
Sasha scratches her head and nervously laughs ‘’I had to blow it up so they wouldn’t find out who’s car it was.’’

Aeon and the others look at the blown up car. ‘’I guess they escaped, sir.’’  
‘’The design of the car looks so much like my son’s car.’’ Aeon suspiciously says that.

‘’What!? My baby!’’   
Savvy tears up from laughter.   
‘’That’s rough, buddy.’’ Damian randomly comments while driving the submarine.  
Aaron gets so pissed that his face turns completely red like a tomato and he raises his voice shouting at Damian ‘’Shut up!’’   
Sasha tries to hold her laughter ‘’Don’t worry, I’ll pay for the damages.’’ She tells the red tomato.  
‘’Good.’’ Aaron says that with an annoyed tone.

Savvy looks at Damian driving the submarine and asks, ‘’What can this guy not do?’’  
‘’Keeping your mouth shut.’’ Damian answers while still driving the submarine.  
‘’Touché.’’ Savvy comments. He looks at Damian’s leg that is bandaged around and starts to thinks back at when he threw the knife at Damian’s leg, ‘’I’m sorry about your leg by the way.’’  
Damian stays quiet and keeps driving the submarine. ‘’Sasha, where are we heading?’’, Damian asks.  
‘’Back home.’’ Sasha answers. She walks up to Damian and stands next to him ‘’you sir, need to be hidden for a while because you’re most likely going to be on the wanted list.’’ She tells him.   
‘’Ok.’’ Damian casually answers

Savvy remembers why he chased after Sasha and Damian ‘’It’s nice that you saved me and Aaron, but my question still remains, why are you giving the weapons to Leo?’’ He asks with a serious tone.  
Sasha gets quiet for a moment ‘’This is all your father’s fault, Savvy.’’ She says  
‘’What did he do?’’ 

Laney switches the TV off ‘’Looks like they escaped, dad’’   
Sav looks amazed by what happened, ‘’I expected nothing less’’ he delightfully says.  
Sarah thinks back at when she thought Sasha was going to shoot Savvy with a real gun, ‘’It gave me anxiety just from watching it’’ she says.   
Sav puts his hands on Sarah’s shoulder ‘’Why don’t you go to sleep?’’ He asked while comforting her with a smile.  
‘’Alright.’’ She smiles and goes back to her room   
‘’Hey Laney, why don’t you go to sleep as well? Oh I will! Thanks for caring’’ Laney talks to herself in a sarcastic tone.  
Sav looks at laney, ‘’Go to your room.’’ He tells her with no remorse.   
Laney groans and goes back to her room.

Sav gets a text message. He looks at his phone and sees that Aeon messaged him saying ‘’You’ve got a meeting tomorrow at 12PM’’ Sav wonders what the meeting is even going to be about, but as he was going to reply, Sasha and Savvy arrive home.  
‘’We’re home’’ Sasha says with a grim.   
Savvy walks to Laney’s room in a disappointed manner because of what Sasha told him.   
‘’What’s going on with him?’’, Sav wonders.  
Sasha ignores his question when Sav asked. ‘’You’ve a lot of explaining to do.’’ Says Sav staring at her.  
Sasha does not make eye contact, ‘’Well, Savvy just wanted some answers about why I give the weapons to Leo.’’ She answers.   
Sav gets surprised ‘’Why would you-‘’  
Sasha makes Sav shut up by putting her hand right in front of his face and completely interrupts what Sav was going to say, ‘’But I also told Savvy everything about you, Sav’’, she states. 

Savvy opens Laney’s door ‘’Do you know how I can get into mom’s room?’’  
Laney gets up and rubs her eyes, ‘’what?’’, she asks.

Aaron climbs to the window of his room. He gets inside his room and spots his dad right behind him, ’’O-oh hey dad.’’ He says nervously in hopes he won’t talk about what happened on the A2 highway.  
‘’We need to talk, Aaron.’’


	7. Risky idea

Aaron gets nervous and has a thought in mind that his dad might know. But he remembers what Sasha told him and tries to keep his composure. ‘’Oh well, what is it?’’, he asks.  
‘’Aaron isn’t good when it comes to lying. I’ll try to get a certain reaction from him that will give away the answer.’’ Aeon says in his mind. ‘’So tell me something…’’ Aeon looks at Aaron in a pretty scary way, ‘’Were you involved in that crime that took place in the A2 highway?’’ he asks.   
Aaron smirks and directly says ‘’Obviously, yes.’’ He shrugs shoulder up ‘’I mean, you saw the chase LIVE on the news and I’m pretty sure the news chopper even zoomed into my carplate.’’   
Aeon gets completely amazed by Aaron’s honesty ‘’I didn’t expect you to say it right away.’’   
Aaron jumps on his bed and lands with his butt first on the mattress. He then lays on his bed and stares at his ceiling ‘’I think you’d have all the evidence to expose my lies anyways. But tell me something, dad…’’ he switches his position from laying on his bed to sitting ‘’What are the consequences?’’ he questions.  
Aeon gets completely bored by Aaron’s behavior and yawns ‘’Listen, Aaron. I get that you’re trying to outsmart me, but don’t you think you’re exaggerating yourself?’’ he bluntly asks.  
Aaron gives up the smart act ‘’Alright, you got me.’’ He admits.  
‘’Good’’ Aeon blinks his eyes a couple of times to try to stay awake and answers Aaron’s question ‘’I will basically have to arrest you and the boy with the red mask for going at full speed on the highway.’’  
Aaron stays quiet and thinks for a moment ‘’Boy in the red mask? So, he does not know that it was Savvy?’’ He questions and realizes something ‘’wait a minute, that’s right! The only evidence that he has on me is my car. He is the only one who knows about it since I bought it a week ago or so. Sasha did a good job exploding the car or else they would’ve found out in no time.’’ Aaron stops thinking and asks his dad ‘’Do you know who gives the weapons to Leo?’’   
Aeon starts to become more awake because of Aaron’s question and immediately says ‘’Yes.’’   
‘’Well, we were chasing the truck because we knew who it was and we wanted some answers from them, but we completely underestimated them and ended up getting beaten.’’  
Aeon starts to jump into conclusion and say ‘’So Damian is behind all of this? He was fighting on top of the truck with the other guy.’’  
‘’Not only him.’’ Aaron answers  
‘’Then who is it?’’ He asks and tries to maintain his cool.  
Aaron rolls out of his bed and falls on the ground ‘’Shit’’ He gets up ‘’I will answer that if you will help me out on something, dad.’’  
Aeon tries not to get irritated ‘’Alright. What is it?’’

Meanwhile in Laney’s room.  
‘’A prison break?’’ She repeats the question.  
Savvy slams his head against the wall and repeats like an annoyed teacher ‘’For the third time, yes!’’ he answers.  
Laney puts her blanket away and asks ‘’How do you want to do that?’’   
Savvy grabs a blank paper, Sasha told me everything about prison Tartaurus and the best way to get in that prison is to have someone arrested’’  
Laney sarcastically comment ‘’Sounds like a great plan.’’  
Savvy writes down the steps and says ‘’I know, right!’’   
Laney rolls her eyes from Savvy not understanding the sarcasm, ‘’I was being sarcastic, idiot.’’ She tells him.  
‘’I know.’’ He answers and gets done with writing the steps down.   
He hands her the paper and lets her read the instruction that he wrote down.  
Laney grabs the paper and reads the following steps.

‘- Have Aeon arrest Damian  
\- Find Galliard, Gabi and Gunter   
\- Aeon will light the whole prison on fire  
\- Aeon, Damian, Galliard, Gabi and Gunter will escape without anyone noticing them.  
\- William and his team will drop the hammers that are stored in the attack helicopter.  
\- William’s crew will protect everyone to get them safely out of the prison Tartaurus.  
\- William will take Aeon and the others and they escape!’

Laney stays quiet for a few seconds after reading the instructions. ‘’Are you out of your fucking mind?’’ She aggressively asks?  
‘’No? I thought this all out.’’ He says.  
Laney throws the paper away, ‘’You do realize that many of the people you’re working with could betray you, right?’’ She grabs her index finger as a step by step argument, ‘’I am pretty sure Damian holds a grudge on you.’’ She then grabs her middle finger, ‘’Aeon! The leader of the Freedom fighters clan will certainly not approve of this.’’ She grabs ring finger afterwards, ‘’and isn’t William the husband of the former leader of the stealth clan?’’, but also the parents of Damian?’’ She finally grabs her pink finger, ‘’And what’s after this plan? You can’t hide forever!’’

Savvy completely mocks Laney’s body language ‘’Damian and I discussed this with mom! Aaron will convince Aeon to work with us by using mom. William will most likely join us because he does not want the Warhammer clan to be annihilated like that! And I’ll figure something out!’’   
Laney doubts Savvy’s plan, but she goes along with it anyways. ‘’Figure something out?’’ She repeats his word.  
‘’Yes.’’ Savvy reminds himself what he actually wanted to talk about with Laney ‘’I need your help with getting in mom’s door. Can you please help me?’’ He asks.  
Laney thinks about it for a moment, ‘’Fine.’’, she answers.  
Savvy gets happy and Laney looks at the clock ‘’Now get out of my room and let me go to sleep.’’ She says.  
As she lays on her bed, Savvy asks ‘’Where should I sleep then? I don’t even have a room.’’  
She warps the blanket around her ‘’On the ground.’’ And she goes back to sleep. 

The sun rises up and Sarah is still dreaming  
Sarah opens Laney’s door ‘’Hey Laney I wanted to tell you that I am sorr-‘’ She sees her crush hanging out with Laney.  
She gets on her knees feeling completely betrayed.

She opens her eyes and screams ‘’No!...’’ and slowly starts to lower her voice. Sarah looks around. ‘’Did I just talk in my sleep?’’ Sarah subconsciously states  
Sarah gets up and looks at the mirror seeing a tears on her eyes. ‘’Was I crying?’’ She wipes her tears away.

Sarah looks at the mirror and sees Sasha standing behind her. ‘’Mom?...’’  
‘’I’ve always loved you, Sarah.’’ Sasha says that with a bright smile on her face  
Sarah turns around and looks if Sasha is actually there ‘’mom?’’   
Sarah tears up. ‘’Was I hallucinating?’’


	8. Fixing a broken bond

Sarah wakes up and sees Sasha and Sav leave the house for the meeting.

Sav walks to his car with Sasha. Sav holds Sasha’s hand tight and walks like a person who is late for the meeting. Sasha has a hard time walking with the pace Sav’s walking in and tries to resist Sav’s pace of walking, ‘’Why are you in such a hurry? It’s just a meeting.’’  
Sav ignores her question and tells her ‘’You’ve been nothing but headache to me since yesterday, you know that?’’  
Sasha gets completely quiet after Sav’s statement and Sav feels a sense of relief from Sasha’s silence. Sav and Sasha drive off and go to the meeting.  
Sarah watches from the window as they leave and she starts to get a glimpse of a flashback where her mom used to leave her for work every time. ‘’Love you too.’’ Sarah subconsciously says.

Sarah walks down the hallway, wiping her tears away, and sees her mom's door opened. ‘’Did someone open the door?’’, she asks herself as she slowly pries open the door of her mom's room a little more and got inside.  
The black-haired girl spots Savvy sitting at the desk. He seems to be scrolling through some documents that belongs on Sasha's PC. ‘’What are you doing?’’, she speaks out, voice automatically raising a bit as she does.  
Savvy jerks up in the desk chair a little, scared. ‘’Nothing!’’, he exclaims, trying to cover up the screen with his hands to block it from Sarah's sight.  
‘’Are you trying to get information from mom?’’, she questions, already knowing what the answer is. ‘’Yes.’’, Savvy spots a document named 'Lana' and points his finger at it. ‘’Sarah look!’’, he calls, clicking on the document for both of them to see.  
It reads: ‘’I hope whoever received this message is from Scavenger.  
Here are the instructions:

-Enter the jungle beyond the mountains  
-Head south  
-Get in 'The Walls of Hope' 

It is going to be a very scary travel, but I hope to meet you or your group there. 

Lana, from the Element Clan.  
2062-12-21.’’  
‘’Lana?’’, Savvy asks, looking at Sarah who was reading along next to him.  
They look at each other questioning. ‘’I think she wanted to save people. The weird thing is that the war started in 2082,’’ the girl wonders, biting her lip in thought. ‘’She probably knew about it before it even started.’’ Sarah realizes something and asks ‘’Is she even alive?’’  
Savvy shrugs his shoulders and turns to print out the page.  
Sarah wonders if Lana is to be trusted, ‘’Do you think this could be a trap? Because the Element clan are part of Leo.’’  
Savvy thinks carefully about it and Sarah hopes that Savvy does not have faith in Lana, ‘’We’ll never find out if we don’t explore the place.’’ He tells her.  
Sarah gets completely disappointed by Savvy’s response, ‘’Just be careful, okay?’’ She tells him.  
Before Savvy had the chance to answer, Laney starts shouting from the hallway asking ‘’Did you gain any information!?’’  
‘’Yes!’’ He shouts his answer.  
Laney gets in the room and notices that Sarah is right next to Savvy, ‘’What are you doing here?’’ she asks her.  
Sarah remains quiet, but Savvy decides to answer for her. ‘’She was just helping me out.’’ Sarah feels safe around Savvy and wonders if she should tell him about what happened this morning, but the moment she was tempted to ask ‘’Let’s discuss the plan then.’’ Savvy reminds Laney. He takes his phone out of his pocket and texts Aaron and Damian, ‘’Get to my house in a few minutes.’’  
Laney stares at Sarah in a pretty aggressive way, but Sarah tries to ignore it by not making eye contact with her.  
Savvy whistles, ‘’Laney, don’t forget about the discussion.’’  
Sarah feels completely left out.  
Savvy notices Sarah’s mood and to brighten up her morning he asks ‘’Do you want to be a part of the discussion, Sarah?’’  
Before Sarah gets a chance to talk, Laney starts to immediately interrupt and raises her voice telling Savvy, ‘’No, she does not.’’  
Savvy notices that Sarah’s upset and he gets straight to the point asking Laney ‘’Is there something going on between you two?’’  
Laney tries to keep her cool and answers ‘’No.’’ Savvy notices that Laney is trying not to get angry. He stares at Sarah and asks ‘’How do you really feel about Laney?’’ The moment Laney wanted to say something, Savvy keeps her quiet by propping a piece of paper into her mouth. ‘’Shut up!’’ He raises his tone.  
Laney spits the paper out, completely disgust by the taste of it and listens to what Sarah has to say.  
Sarah looks down on the ground, ‘’I’ve always felt like you were jealous of me about everything I used to do with you’’ Sarah remembers back when Laney was seven years old and she was five years old ‘’When we were drawing together and you got upset and thought mine was better. You even went to mom to ask her which one was better and she instantly said mine was better.’’  
Laney’s heart starts to beat faster from the pressure and a flashback pops up about that time.  
Sarah looks at the photograph on the wall and thinks back about the singing competition they had in school ‘’Remember when we had a singing competition at school and I won the first place? You seemed really furious about it although you won the second place.’’  
Savvy looks at Laney ‘’Did you always feel inferior to Sarah?’’ He asks.  
Laney remains silent.  
Sarah decides to look Laney in the eye and Laney starts to notice that Sarah is at the verge of crying ‘’I could go on with these examples.’’ Sarah remembers about her dream and asks her with a tear rolling down from her cheek ‘’Why did you betray me like that? You knew I had a crush on him.’’ Sarah starts to cry. Savvy goes up to her and cheers her up and says to himself in his mind. ‘’Mom, you made a big mistake for not showing Laney and Sarah some affection when they were young.’’ Sarah hugs Savvy while still crying ‘’It’s fine now, Sarah.’’ Savvy hugs back.  
Laney starts to realize her mistakes and takes a deep breathe ‘’I’m sorry.’’ Laney tells Sarah ‘’I always wanted to get noticed by mom, but she always seemed to be proud of everything you could do. I don’t know what it was that mom loved about you. Maybe you were just more talented than me or maybe you were just her favorite.’’ Laney starts to cry too ‘’I realize that what I did was completely wrong, and I just want to say that I am really sorry for everything I’ve done.’’  
‘’Oh no, you too?’’ Savvy says. He thinks of cheering Laney up as well, but Sarah is hugging him tightly which makes it harder for him to go to her ‘’Why don’t you join the hug and promise to change?’’ Savvy asks Laney.  
Laney starts to get happy from Savvy’s word and immediately runs up to him and Sarah and hugs both of them really tightly that they all fall down.  
‘’We’re so glad you’re here, Savvy.’’ Sarah and Laney both hug Savvy while he’s on the ground.  
Savvy grabs the back of his head and pets it a bit because of the fall ‘’Yeah… So am I’’ he says while smiling like an awkward idiot.

Before the meeting…  
A man in the black suit and an eyepatch walks with his wife to their plane for the meeting.  
They both get in the plane and sit next to each other. His wife gets a flashback of Sav completely covered in blood and brutally beating her husband, ‘’Nioh, are you sure you can handle this?’’  
Nioh grabs her hand softly and smiles ‘’Yes, Mona.’’ He tells her to make sure she won’t worry.  
As the plane takes off, a boy with black hair and white points watches the sky ‘’When I get my hands on the Ardent Meteor, I will wish to erase all these cursed abilities called the powers.’’  
\-----------

I won't continue this from here. But if you want to see more chapters then follow me on WattPad: @SavvyWritesStories  
And please follow me on twitter @SavvyNeedsLikes to keep yourself updated! ^_^


End file.
